Cariño, no importa
by Kareen Grandchester Jackson
Summary: Desde aquel dia que anunciaron el compromiso tuve ganas de evitar esta boda pero luego de hablar con el entendí que era lo que quería, no no piensen mal! El no la ama, se casa por ordenes, lo se yo también pienso que el es un espíritu libre y me extrañó que pudieran obligarlo a algo así y se lo dije, entonces me dijo que no lo estaban obligando que el quería hacerlo por que..


LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS... BUENO TERRY SI (OK NO)

* * *

Espero reviews gracias!

Tanto ruido en la mansión logra despertarme, desde hacía unos días estaban arreglando hermosamente la casa para la boda del año gracias a Dios hoy solo me despertaron y luego el ruido cesó así que comencé a arreglarme mientras mis pensamientos no me dejaban en paz.

Bueno que se podía esperar? Era la boda del año el mas importante heredero de america que se casaría en unas rato ¿mi problema? … no es conmigo con quien se casa … es una duquesa, el es mi mejor amigo o al menos eso cree el que es para mi.

Me miro a mi misma en el espejo en realidad satisfecha de mi arreglo, en unos minutos tod empezará, voy a esperar a que alguien venga a buscarme, no tngo animos para estar ahí antes de tiempo.

Desde aquel dia que anunciaron el compromiso tuve ganas de evitar esta boda pero luego de hablar con el entendí que era lo que quería, no no piensen mal! El no la ama, se casa por ordenes, lo se yo también pienso que el es un espíritu libre y me extrañó que pudieran obligarlo a algo asi y se lo dije, entonces me dijo que no lo estaban obligando que el quería hacerlo por que la única mujer a la que había amado estaba enamorada de otro, así que lo aceptaba y decidió ver por el bien de la familia.

-No puedo creerlo Albert! - grito con rabia sabiendo que la habitación de Albert estaba tan lejos de la mía como para no oír mis gritos con lo que no contaba era con que el estaba cerca y no en su habitación

-¿Todo bien Candy?- dijo arbert entrando rápidamente y yo solo hice lo típico… me puse a llorar y el me abrazó, no puedo soportarlo mas

-Dejame Albert!- nunca antes le había gritado pero enserio lo necesitaba.

-Que pasa pequeña?-

-Albert esque necesito decir algo pero también preguntarte algo

-hazlo princesa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-si pero si te pregunto primero no se que te diría después y si te pregunto después podrías decir otra cosa que no es solo por lo que te diría primero

-jajaaj vamos Candy! Se me va a hacer tarde y Alicia creerá que la dejé plantada mejor has lo que quieras primero

-No creo que será mejor dejarlo para luego- digo y me levanto dispuesta a salir pero siento que me alcanza y me abraza por la cintura

Cada ves que lo veo todo me da vueltas mis latidos se aceleran y encerio juro que me esfuerzo por no decir de lo que me doy cuenta cada vez que esto pasa..que lo amo.

-Candy sabes que eres mi hermanita y puedes confiar en mi- me dijo Albert y no tienen idea de lo que sentí en ese momento

- además también tengo que decirte algo.- agregó Albert

Volteo, lo miro y le digo- muy bien tu escribiras lo que me querías decir y yo también lo haré, pero no puedes abrirlo hasta que tengas que leer tus votos de acuerdo?-

-Pues es algo extraño… pero si, estoy deacuerdo- dijo y le di una hoja y mientras ambos escribíamos el agregó- pero tu no puedes verlo hasta que yo empieze a leer el mio.

Asentí y seguí escribiendo al igual que el acabamos, doblamos las hojas y las intercambiamos y bajamos donde ya murmuraban algo sobre que el novio se había retrasado.

Después de eso todo pasa normalmente, bueno a excepción de que cada minuto que pasaba me arrepentía mas de haberle dado la nota a Albert.

Llegó la hora de los votos y mientras ella leia los suyos Albert empezó a leer mi nota

**He intentado alejar este sentimiento, cada dia, a todas horas, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, pero asi lo prefiero,porque prefiero ser tu amiga a perderte…Ahora que lo pienso debi de haberte dicho cuanto te amo cuando se anunció el compromiso pero, cariño yo sabía que no importaba…Es algo tarde, te estas casando y se que yo podría evitar esta boda y que podría decirte lo que siento ahora, pero Albert, no lo haré por que yo se que ya no importa. **

**Te ama como hombre a la que llamas tu hermanita: "Candy"**

Mientras el leía yo leía la nota que el escribió:

**Candy recuerdas cuando te dije que la única chica a la que había amado amaba a otro hombre? Bueno… aprovecho para decirle a esa mujer que busque su felicidad con Terry, no te pido que me correspondas y si te soy sincero me caso para olvidarte, aunque no creo poder, Candy te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo, se que para ti soy como tu hermano y como buen hermano casado o no, yo daría la vida por ti y sabes porque? Porque tu eres mi razón de vivir talvez te parezca raro pero necesitaba decirlo.**

**Te ama con toda su alma el hombre al que amas como a un hermano mayor**

Voltearon a verse el uno al otro, ambos acababan de hacer un gran descubrimiento, ambos queriendo interrumpir esa boda pero no sabían como hacerlo. Esperando un milagro

Yo solo hago una oración silenciosa y al parecer mi plegaria es escuchada

En eso sin saber como entró a la mansión apareció un borracho gritando que esta boda era una estupidez y otras cosas y luego señalo a Albert acusadoramente y dijo algo así como

-Usted! Yo lo conozco! Y se que tiene un secreto algo con lo cual sería terrible que se casara

-Yo no se quien es usted!

-Yo lo conozco y se sus secretos! Si se casa lo lamentará! No es así?

-Yooo…- vi dudar a Albert yo sabía que en realidad el no tenía idea de quien era el hombre pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y dudoso le siguió el juego

-Tiene razón… no debería de casarme con el peso que llevo ensima… no por ahora-se oyeron exclamaciones entre ellas una que gritó

-Pero Alicia está embarazada no puede dejarla así!

-Pues vendrá sabiendo Dios quien es el padre!- grito el desconocido que quería parar la boda- pero este hombre no es! O estoy mintiendo?- dijo mirando a Albert

-No- dice Albert y oigo sorprenderse a la gente

-Mientes!- le grita la mama de Alicia- eres un maldito mentiroso!-

Ok eso no fue bueno porque si algo molesta a Albert esque alguien intente verle la cara

-El padre es mi sobrino!- oigo decir a Albert

-Archie no es el padre!- grita Alicia

-alicia… yo no dije que sobrino- agregó Albert y Alicia no pudo mas que salir corriendo y llorando completamente humillada

Veo que la gente sale hasta que me quedo sola con Albert y el hombre que interrumpió que dice

-vamos Albert que esparas? Besala!- dice y reconocí su voz y solo dije

-Terry!-

-Si pecosa, y bien? Un aplauso un abrazo, un gracias?

-porque? Lo hiciste?

-porque te sigo amando pecosa, se que me has olvidado pero también se que Albert te ama…así que decidi dedicar mi vida al teatro, pero me prometiste que serías feliz y creo que necesitabas un poco de ayuda y con ayuda de una amiga de mi madre me maquillaron para no ser reconocido y con lo buen actor que soy… bueno fue bastante divertido, pero bueno yo me retiro nos vemos luego.- dice Terry y se va

-si importa- me dice acercándose cada vez mas y me empiezo a sentir débil

-de que hablas?- pregunto con voz temblorosa

-Que me ames… si importa- dijo y me besó

-Reviews?


End file.
